The Day Her World Fell Apart
by cat.cruz93
Summary: Here's a little clarifying prequel to Of Wisdom and Cunning. Kyoya's spiraling, Haruhi's running and Kyoko's normally perfect life in now out of control, her parents have ceased communication, her mother and uncle take her on an unexpected trip for the summer and now she's back for school angry at the world, and breaking apart slowly, will she survive her first year?


_**The day her world fell apart.**_

_**So this basically a little story kind of explaining what happened before Kyoko met the lovely Albus Potter. in this story you'll get to meet me lovely cast of the Host Club's next generation. Here's a little break down of who's child is which before we start. **_

_**Ryko and Mai Hitachiin are Hikaru and Renge's children (may possibly be explained in a different fic later on)**_

_**Lynn Hitachiin is Kaoru's daughter, i have yet to decide on her mother, the girls are explained to be Ryko's little sister(s) because i believe the twins would raise the girls together, the girls are the same age. **_

_**Railynn is the only girl of Mori's children (He has four) her brother's are (in age order) Lee, Hiro,Tuck. **_

_**Kenny and Kaia Haninozuka are as you probably guessed Hani's children. Kenny is older than Kaia by a year. **_

_**Zane and Danica Suoh, you all already know Danica, Zane is her twin brother, yes Danica appears as one of Kyoko's closest friends in this story, i have plan in place for how their relationship got so catty just wait i promise you'll get it. **_

_**Kyoko, Zane, Danica, Railynn, and Ryko are all the same age, 15**_

_**Kenny and Tuck are 14**_

_**Mai, Lynn, and Kaia are 13**_

_**Lee and Hiro are out of high school, 21 and 19 **_

The halls of Ouran Academy High school were filled with noise, students crowded around talking to each other excitedly about the first day of the school year. Ryko Hitachiin scoped the halls for his best friend of fifteen years, his sisters following closely behind him hoping not to get lost in such a large campus, their middle school campus was much smaller and easier to navigate without their brother, not that little Mai or Lynn would ever admit allowed that they needed Ryko. He spotted Railynn Morinozuka next to her cousin/best friend Kaia Haninozuka as they chatted animatedly, Kenny Haninozuka stood next to his sister and watched the windows and front doors for any appearance of his long time crush, one miss Danica Suoh. Ryko's eyes again scanned the hall quickly before deciding to ask Railynn if she had heard anything from their friend. "Rai! Hey where's little Kyo?" he asked, Railynn looked up at him and then nodded at something over his shoulder, he turned just as the Ootori police force threw open the front doors of the Academy, a slim, beautiful girl with sharp grey eyes hidden by a pair of square thick framed glasses, strutted aggressively into the school, her long black hair flowing behind her like waves of ebony water in the air conditioned breeze. Her uniform pristine and an exact following of the Academy's dress code policy, boys watched as she strolled past, strait towards her already sorted out locker to lighten her bag. Behind her identical sandy blonde haired teens walked in, Zane Suoh stopped at the door and smile politely at the guards, thanking them for their work, he ran a hand through his messy blonde waves of hair, his sister Danica stood next to him, her fierce blue eyes looking everywhere but their intimate group of friends, her hair pulled into a high ponytail, the curls spilling down her back like a golden waterfall. If Ryko hadn't been so used to it, he would have been at least half surprised to see the Suoh twins have blood red rose petals fluttering around them as they entered Ouran, but then again these were the Suohs, they were constantly surrounded by the flowers. Ryko strolled lazily up to the dark haired bespectacled girl as she rummaged hastily through her locker to find most likely her prized fountain pen. "Hey, babe, what's up? Looking forward all our homework this year?" he asked wrapping his arms around the girl's trim waist. The girl struggled and pushed him off.

"Leave me alone Ryko!" she snarled and stormed off to the 1A classroom. Ryko stared after her in shock, his best friend had never reacted like that towards him before.

"Kyo! Kyoko Ootori!" he bellowed after her. Zane strolled up behind him, Danica in toe. "What happened?" he asked the blondes.

"You mean she's you best friend and she didn't tell you? I thought she told you everything…" Zane said teasingly, Ryko glared at him, Danica shook her head.

"She only just found out Zane, there's no way she could have told him prior." Danica said. Ryko gaped at them.

"What are you two going on about?" he asked angrily.

"Oh…well…"

"We aren't really allowed to say…Sorry Ry." Danica finished and quickly disappeared, along with Railynn. Ryko huffed and followed the girls toward their class, Zane tottering along behind him greeting everyone. When he entered the class room he saw Kyoko sitting between Danica and Railynn as if to fend him off, her glasses lay folded neatly on her desk, her head bent forward, her bangs shielding her face from view, Ryko analyzed the set of her slightly shaking shoulders, and came to the conclusion that she was either crying or laughing, although he hoped deeply it was the latter, he had a distinct feeling it was the former. He quickly sat in the seat in front of her's and gently grabbed one of her hands. Kyoko looked up, the grey of her eyes were dark like storm clouds, the whites of her eyes were rimmed with the red left from her tears, she sniffled trying to stuff her emotions back into her mental dam, where she locked all her other emotions most of the time.

"Baby what's going on?" he asked, Railynn rubbed her back encouragingly. Kyoko sniffed again and took a deep breath.

"O-over the summer break I went to Karuizawa…"

"Okay." Ryko was confused everyone went there, why was it so emotional?

"But Papa didn't come with Momma and I, i-instead Tamaki-sama came with. Papa stayed home, at first I couldn't understand why he looked so upset when we left, but then Momma to-told me…." Kyoko broke down again, Ryko stroked her hand gently with his thumb.

"What did Aunty Haruhi tell you?" he asked fearing the worst.

"She and…and Papa are getting a divorce…." Kyoko hiccupped Ryko felt his heart drop, Railynn froze and stared wide eyed Kyoko, Danica looked down sadly, Zane stared out the window as if trying to ignore them. He waited for Kyoko to smile and say "Just Kidding." With that cute little twinkling laugh thrown in just for fun, but she didn't. she merely sobbed harder as students filled into the classroom.

***right before school that morning***

"_Is it true?" Kyoko asked as she stared at her untouched plate, Kyoya Ootori stiffened in his movements of drinking his morning coffee, his eyes never leaving his newspaper. _

_ "Whatever do you mean, my dear?" he asked as if enlightened to find out her latest business gossip. Kyoko's eyes narrowed as she turned her gaze to 'preoccupied' father. _

_ "Mother told me, you don't have to play dumb. I merely wanted to hear your end of the story, but seeing as you are being tight lipped, I suppose I should prepare to leave for school." Kyoko moved to stand when a sudden warm hand on her wrist stopped her, she looked up to see her father's grey eyes filled with pain and sadness. _

_ "Did she?" He asked, his voice sounding slightly more horse than before. Kyoko blinked back her own very unshed tears and nodded. "Y-yes, it's true, Angel, I'm sorry…" Kyoya rasped pulling her into a tight hug. Kyoko bit her lip and pulled away. _

_ "I-I have to get ready." And with that she left the room, Kyoya watched her leave and felt his heart shatter all over again. _

***back to present***

Kyoko wiped her eyes…_again_, after another thing set her off. "This is getting ridiculous." She mumbled to herself as she walked down a flight of stairs to get to her next class, when she saw it. An elegant black and bronze plaque, she walked closer. The plaque read:_** The honorable student award, Haruhi Fujioka grade 1 high school level, Age 15. This award is given to young men and women with much daring and nerve as well as drive to succeed in their academic as well as future career dreams, as they attend Ouran Academy. Students who receive this honor are also rewarded a full ride scholarship to Ouran Academy High School, provided they continue to prove themselves during their attendance at Ouran. **_Kyoko blinked and looked up at the picture above it. The frame held a beautiful young woman with short brown hair and big brown eyes adorned in the male uniform, her smile was so bright it made her eyes twinkle, she held a heavy looking law tome in her arms proudly. "Mother…" Kyoko whispered. "What happened to you Mother?" she asked just as quietly. She looked over at the other pictures around her mother's. She spotted her father's, next to her Uncle Tamaki's. she moved to read the plague under his.

_**Ootori Kyoya, Age 18, class presidency from 1994-2006. A high ranking, A+ student all through his tutelage, A respectful, well-mannered role model to his fellow students and a great joy to the staff. The staff of Ouran Academy will miss you dearly Mr. Ootori, we know you will go far.**_ He sat regally in his frame, the slight twinkle in his grey eyes, his hair impeccably styled, a slight smirk on his youthful face, his uniform perfectly ironed and styled to fit him exactly. Kyoko smiled up at her father's picture. "I miss your smile Father, please show it again soon?" she asked. She looked over at her uncle.

_**Suoh Tamaki, son of the Academy Chairman, always a joy alighting the halls with his unwavering optimism, a student at the Academy from 2003-2006, the staff of Ouran will welcome you with open arms for the rest of your days, Mr. Suoh, good luck on your travels. **_ The blonde's blue eyes danced with joy in his frame as he smiled brightly down at Kyoko, she huffed and walked away. "You just have to ruin everything don't you!" she yelled at the picture she left in her wake. Zane passed by the pictures, stopping at his father's.

"She's taking it well don't you think, better than Uncle anyway." Zane muttered and followed after her. Kyoko ran to her safe place and collapsed just inside the magical double doors of the room. she almost anticipated the sprinkling of rose petals and the warm enthusiastic welcome she had heard so much about as a child. She half wished a dashing young gentleman would reach down and lift her off the ground and carry her to one of the multiple, now quite dusty and unused couches that adorned the abandoned music room, and that another would offer her warm jasmine tea, while another comforted her and two more attempted to make her laugh, while one would sit at her side allowing her a pink little bunny to snuggle while she cried and very tall one would watch over her and keep unwanted quests out, the first one would return then and kiss her on the forehead and promise her nothing would harm her or break her heart, calling her his little Angel and see to her being treated as such. But of course those rumored princes had long ago left these halls, rarely gracing them for an occasional reunion or to pick up their children from school. And yet her she sat, crying and wishing for a time when she didn't need to cry or worry about which parent she'd see tomorrow or that night even, she would simply be. But no, Kyoko Ootori could not have that life, no of course not, she needed the toughest road to take didn't she? It wasn't bad enough that she being the only child of the much coveted CEO of Ootori Group had to fight to be even recognized among her male cousins, but she also had to now deal with a familial scandal and a divorce at the tender age of fifteen years old. At this point Kyoko had managed to get across the room and curl up on her on the most shadowed couch of the room, a small coffee table sat in front of her as if taunting her, telling her this wasn't her place, she didn't belong there, she wasn't the cool type, and she wasn't the natural, she was just their daughter, she didn't deserve to lay there on _his_ couch. Kyoko's eyelids fluttered closed as she fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of dashing princes and horrid thunderstorms, high up cliffs, and tight small spaces. The Music Room's double door creaked open, revealing cinnamon haired boy, with curious brown eyes. Ryko slipped silently into the room and crept quietly over to Kyoko's resting form. Ryko smiled down at her as he watched her sleep, he leaned down and wiped a tear that slide slowly down her cheek.

"Babe?" he asked quietly, Kyoko nuzzled further into the couch cushion, and sighed. Ryko ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair and looked down at her with a sad smile. Kyoko rolled on to her back and stretched her legs over the end of the short couch and let one arm drop down over the side of the couch while the other hung listlessly over the arm near her head. Ryko stood up and got her a blanket, tucking her in tightly so she wouldn't roll off the couch in her sleep. "I'll see you later, Babe, I gotta get to class." And with that he left the room as Kyoko slept on.

***Flash forward***

_Kyoko nuzzled further into her warm soft, pillow, the strong masculine arm around her petite frame held in place on the thin couch. She rolled on to face her companion, who instantly responded to her movements and pulled her closer. _

_Albus let out a large yawn as he strolled into the sitting room, his eyes fell on the sleeping head of his elder brother, Albus chuckled to himself, James was surely going to get a stern talking to when their parents got up, for staying up so….wait…he walked closer to the couch and noticed his girlfriend's stark black hair, lay rumpled and pillow tossed around her shoulders, having grown out form her pixie cut the year before, in James' arms. Albus felt his heart stop, there was no way this was happening to him, he was not going to be another victim of the James Potter effect*. He watched as Kyoko shuffled closer to his brother seemingly unaware of the fact that it wasn't him she was snuggling with. James stretched out his arm removing it from Kyoko's side causing the girl to shiver and move closer to him, he blinked and looked yawned quietly, sent Albus a sleepy good morning smile, which he noticed Albus didn't return. Albus was glaring at him, why? Jamie couldn't figure out, he had just gotten up what could he possibly have done in the time that he was asleep to piss of his brother and then Kyoko murmured something into his chest. Jamie's eyes widened, that's what he did wrong. _

_ "Al-alby listen mate nothing hap-"_

_ "Shove it, James." Albus snarled quietly. James bit his tongue and attempted to move away from Kyoko without disrupting her, "I wouldn't bother, she has an iron grip when she's sleeping, you'll just awaken her and feel her wrath as well as mine." Albus muttered, James froze and nodded, opting to stay still instead. _

_ "Albus, honestly, this isn't what it looks l-"_

_ "I said shove it James." And with that Albus left the room, James looked down at the sleeping girl next to him. _

_ "I'm really in for it now aren't I?" he asked no one in particular. He heard a soft chuckled and looked over at the sitting room door. Kyoya Ootori stood there smiling at him in that weird way that let's you know he is disappointed but more amused than anything. James offered a sheepish smile in return. Kyoya entered the room and sat down in the arm chair Harry typically occupied. _

_ "It's better this happens now than when their married. At least she'll know for sure then." Kyoya mused, James felt a little affronted by this, why was he the rebound guy in this relationship? If anything Albus should have been his is position not the other way around. "Albus is good for her reputation, that's why things are the way they are James." Kyoya said as if reading his mind. James blinked and stared down at Kyoko confused. _

_ "Then-"_

_ "You are her want that's just out of reach. You are the living embodiment of everything she's against and it calls to her, taunts her, and being who she is, she wants to concur that, to claim it as hers." Kyoya clarified. James thought deeply for a moment. _

_ "You speak as if you've been in the same situation." James prodded. _

_ "In a way…I have…" Kyoya said, "I was the….unsafe one." James blinked with realization. _

_ "You were the me?" Kyoya nodded watching his daughter, sadness filling his normally very calm eyes._

Kyoko coughed and sat up, "Oh, you're awake finally." The startled girl looked over at the double doors of the music room only to see Zane standing there lazily as if he was waiting for her to awaken. Kyoko straightened out her hair and clothing before addressing Zane properly.

"Um, yes, what time is it?" she asked standing up from the couch. Zane eyed her momentarily before checking his cell phone.

"Roughly four, you slept through the afternoon classes. Why are you in here of all places anyway." He asked looking around the music room, strolling absent-mindedly toward her as he scoped out the room. "It's all dusty and old looking, what's with all the fancy furniture, it doesn't even look comfortable." He mused as eyed the couches and chairs. Kyoko glared at him and stretched, a few joints and muscles popping in the process.

"It was the Ouran Host Club meeting room. when the Club was in its prime, this room was always spotless, rose petals would flutter from the ceiling as you entered the room, and the hosts would give you a cheery welcome no matter what the gender. Although typically they served young woman. Some hosts would offer you tea, other's would offer some entertainment, the King would sit and charm the women, while his right hand man would sell them merchandise to support the club. It was a small business of sorts. Did you father never tell you about it?" She asked cocking her head to the side in confusion, was she the only child of the hosts that knew their history? She supposed it made since, her father documented everything, and her mother always had interesting enough experiences that could never possibly forget them unless she somehow miraculously lost her memory, and with the way her parents are, she would be the one to know about it out of all the Host Club children. Zane laughed loudly.

"Yeah Dad used to tell us stories like that, but they seemed to fake, so I never believed them. You're telling me all of this is real?"

"It was, until the other clubs yelled at the chairman, claiming that the host club had too much funding, it didn't, they raised their own funds most of the time, but they had to shut down." Kyoko explained. Zane watched carefully as he strolled closer, Kyoko stood very still examining her nails for a moment before feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "What are you doing?" she asked not looking up from her nails. Zane reached out and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her to him, Kyoko looked him dead in the eye, warning dancing in her stormy gaze. "You didn't answer my question and you don't have my permission to touch me this way." She growled, Zane didn't remove his hand. "Let go of me." she growled again. Zane smirked at her. Ryko popped his head in to the room at that time.

"Hey Kyo-Oh, sorry I'll leave-"

"NO RYKO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" Kyoko yelled interrupting him mid-sentence. Ryko blinked and nodded stepping into the room.

"W-why?" he asked mostly confused, Kyoko struggled to get away from Zane, who merely held her closer.

"You can leave Ryko, it's okay." Zane said a smile on his face. "Just having a little chat with my _girlfriend_." He said emphasizing a misused pro-noun. Ryko's brows came together in heavy concentration before realization hit him. He walked forward and grabbed Kyoko's hand. "what are you doing?" Zane snarled, Ryko yanked on Kyoko's hand pulling her behind him.

"Taking her home, Mai and Lynn have your homework, Railynn and I took detailed notes of the lectures. Come on." Ryko led Kyoko out of the room. They walked down the halls of Ouran, Ryko paused in front of the Academy's entrance. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Ryko examined her as if checking for invisible bruising. Kyoko sighed struggled out of his old and pushed up her glasses

"I'm fine." Was her tart reply, she strolled away from him and out the doors of the Academy. Ryko ran after her.

"Kyo wait! Let me take you home, that way I won't feel guilty if something happens to you! I HAVE ALL YOUR HOMEWORK AND NOTES, YOU'D HAVE LATE ASSIGNMENTS IF YOU DIDN'T COME WITH ME!" he bellowed, Kyoko stopped and turned around sharply, anger rolling off of her in waves. "Thank y-"

"Give it to me." she ordered, Ryko sighed and snapped his fingers, two Hitachiin staff members handed him her things. She strolled up to him, grabbed her papers and stormed toward the Ootori Limo as it pulled up. An Ootori staff member held open her door as she climbed in, he closed it and quick hopped in the passenger side as the slick vehicle drove off into the setting afternoon sun. Kyoko anxiously thumbed through her school work as the limo approached Ootori Manor. She really wasn't sure what to expect when she got home, would her mother be there? Or would father be alone, would they be fighting or quietly avoiding each other if it was the former? Kyoko fidgeted and looked up right as the limo pulled up to the large drive way, she stepped out on to the smooth concrete surface and collected her things before heading inside. A maid opened the front door as she entered her home, the maid greeted her warmly, not that Kyoko heard her. The teen quickly made her way up the grand black granite and silvery metal staircase and made her way down the long storm cloud grey carpeted labyrinth of halls toward her bedroom. She paused at the family portrait as she neared her bedroom door and felt her heart ache at the thought that her already small family was about to become even smaller. She fled the rest of the way to her stark black bedroom door simply adorned with beautiful scripted lilac letter K. the letter jumped against her bedroom door as it slammed closed, Kyoko ignored it and ran up the stairs toward her bed and promptly flopped down on the bed, tears streaming down her face.

Kyoya's head jolted up from its resting spot on his pristine oak desk at the sound of a door slamming, recognizing the source coming from his old bedroom. "Kyoko." He breathed and ran toward her room, he truly hated it when she cried, it broke him to the core that her beautiful eyes had filled with tears and he was the cause of them. "Kyoko, darling? Hey, sweetie it's me." he opened her bedroom door to the sound of barely audible sobs coming from her bed. "Kyoko, oh Angel." Kyoya walked up to her bed and pulled her up in to his lap, her sobs only getting half a decibel louder as she cried into Kyoya's shoulder. "Was today really that bad, Honey?" Kyoya asked after she calmed down slightly. Kyoko nodded. Kyoya sighed and kissed the top of her head. "It'll get better, I promise, for you I'll make sure it gets better." He whispered into her hair, Kyoko snuggled closer and closed her eyes.

"I love you Papa." She breathed. Kyoya smiled and hugged her closer.

"I love you too, Kyoko." He said quietly.

"KYOYA!" Haruhi's voice rang through the Manor, Kyoya stiffened at the sound of it, Kyoko's eyes popped open.

"Mama!" Kyoko stood up and ran out of the door, Kyoya followed a bit more slowly behind her. Haruhi smiled when she saw her daughter running down the stairs toward her. Kyoko hugged her fiercely. Haruhi hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"Hi sweetie." Haruhi said sweetly, "How was school?"

"Horrible." Kyoko replied sourly, Kyoya smiled sadly as he slowly descended the stairs, watching his daughter and estranged wife conversed about their day like they did everyday, before Tamaki that is. Haruhi's sharp eyes turned up to him as he reached them finally, her lips were a thin line, her fierce brown eyes seemed to be aglow with the fire of her temper. Kyoya felt himself stiffen, he wanted to look down ashamed but knew that that would not be taken well as the current Patriarch of the Ootori Group corporation. His slim finger slide his glasses up his nose, effectively hiding the heart break that was so clearly written in his dark grey eyes.

"Took you long enough." Haruhi hissed, Kyoko bit her lip and looked away from both parents, not wanting to be in this for much longer she retreated back into room to grab her homework, but being the Daughter of an Ootori and an ever curious Fujioka, Kyoko needed to hear the conversation, she found a quiet spot not far from her father's study, where she could hear everything they said and managed to effectively stay hidden from sight. "My lawyer wants to meet with yours." She heard her mother say.

"I can't promise that it will happen anywhere in the near future, seeing as my lawyer is currently unavailable." Her father replied in dead tone, _he's locking himself in again, Mother said this would happen, Uncle Tamaki said so too. _Kyoko thought sadly.

"You don't have a-Oh, you mean me. Well that didn't work out so well for you did it?" Haruhi snapped, Kyoko flinched, knowing full well her father did too. There was silence for a moment, but then Kyoko in the smallest voice she had ever heard her extremely confident and well spoken father use, he uttered a single question that ripped her apart.

"What did I do wrong?" Haruhi let out dark twisted laugh.

"What did you do wrong? Does the Great Shadow King finally not have answer to every question posed against him? Kyoya, what didn't you do wrong?" a tear slipped down Kyoko's cheek as she heard this. "You were gone all the time, even you were home you were never fully home, not really anyway! You were always working! I raised Kyoko, I sent her to school every morning, I shooed away many extremely nessicary clients to make that I was home in time to welcome her home from school. I fed her, changed her, taught her how to walk and talk, how to run, how laugh, and cry, and care and be cared for. I held her through the storms, when you wouldn't hold me, I comforted her through the nightmares, helped her with her homework, prepped her for _your_ charity balls, gave her _the _talk all without any of your help. And yet she loves you more, on our little vacation all she could talk about was Father, and how much fun she had with Father, how unfair all of this was for Father, why wasn't Father on the trip? How much she missed Father. You…you….what did you do to make she love you more? You don't even deserve her devotion and respect and you get all of it. She could care less that I'm leaving her, but when it comes to me leaving you she's absolutely devastated! Through thick and thin, sickness and in health! THAT'S WHAT _YOU_ PROMISED, ON OUR _WEDDING_ DAY, AND YET WHEN I NEED YOU THE MOST, YOU JUST _COULDN'T_ BE THERE COULD YOU? My one fear and you just _had_ to go on that business trip didn't you, that may I remind you FELL THROUGH TWO DAYS LATER! WHAT THE _HELL_ WERE YOU DOING FOR A SOLID MONTH? JUST HANGING OUT?" Kyoko bit her lip to hold back the sobs as they shuddered through her little body. Inside the study, Kyoya was fighting to keep his own tears at bay while Haruhi choked on her sobs.

"I…."

"What Kyoya? You love me? You're sorry? It's not worth it, that ship has sailed buddy!" Haruhi snarled through her tears. "Call me when you find a new lawyer." And with that she walked out of Ootori Manor. Kyoko let out heart breaking sob in the hall way, while Kyoya's emotionally dam finally crumbled, tears flowing freely down his face, his heart truly was broken for the first time since his mother died.

_**Well there you go i hope things are less confusing in Of Wisdom and Cunning for you now, if you have any more questions or even ideas for Hikaru and Renge, because personally, i think they are an oddly adorable couple and deserve a story but i can't seem to come up with one, so yeah any helpful little ideas would be great and i'll write a little thank you note in my disclaimer. **_

_**i do not own any of the original cast of OHSHC **_


End file.
